disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vice
Vice is the main antagonist of Disney's 2010 animated film, War Chicken. He is Pops' evil younger twin brother and is a godlike embodiment of evil, who is so powerful that he is capable of capturing all the chickens. He is voiced by Corey Burton, who also voiced Chernabog and Captain Hook. Biography Early life He and his brother Pops were born on their home planet Lolliland. For some reasons that hasn't been revealed yet, other than having been born with a completely different gift, he hates his brother for being better than Vice, so Vice swears revenge by wants his brother dead. Return At the beginning and end of each universe the two brothers battle, this battle always ends in a draw and the universe resets. In his first appearance he is seen killing a space store clerk, since he was taking to long to give his soldier his change, he then proceeds with an attack on the space tree but Pops escapes his grasp. Later, he is frustrated that Pops has not been tracked, no special sauce came with his noodles and that the lowest rating he could give the noodle company was zero stars and not negative five stars. Throughout this season he is constantly trying to get Pops killed by doing various things like hiring Bounty Hunters, he eventually tricks Pops into meeting him at a space arcade and almost kills him, however the rest of the park crew save the day, Pops' trainer Earl also sacrifices himself to save Pops and is erased from existence by him. Years later, Vice is now the CEO of SnerzCo in Meepville, collecting rare animals and chaining them up behind his wall. He now has every animal except for the chickens. He enlisted the help of Pops and Sam-I-Am to kidnap all the chickens out of the farm. However, a mishap leads to Sam losing his briefcase to Guy-Am-I. When Vice heard the news, he was not pleased. Eventually, he hires a bounty hunter named Goat to capture and destroy the chickens for food. When Sam arrives at the SnerzDay gala, he (distraught over Guy's reaction to Sam's double-dealing) seemingly gives the businessman the briefcase with the chickens in exchange for some bruckles. In actuality, however, he captures Mr. Rooster while taking the chickens to it's natural habitat. After Mr. Rooster goes crazy and destroys the gala, Vice finds out he has been tricked and heads for the balloon port. Personality As the complete opposite of Pops, Vice is evil, cruel, sinister, authoritative, and above all, megalomaniacal as he wants to rule all and destroy his brother who is destined to defeat him. He also gives out bad reviews to the point of attempting to giving them a negative number of stars. By the end, however, it implies as he shows remorse, stating that he wished that he could take back all the one-star reviews after Pops is hurled into a star, but his victory leads to his downfall. Appearence He is similar to his brother, Pops, but all black around him and fully glows white without any pupils. He has a lightning shaped mustache and beard with sharp teeth, in addition of a black colored cape. Gallery Trivia Category:War Chicken characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fanon Characters